runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
An Ancient Myth
Quest details |items = * Best Melee, Ranged, and Magic equipment Recommended: * Best food obtainable |kills = * Primal Wolf (112) * Heart Tree (780) * Heart Wraith (60) * Revenant Vesta (495) * Hester (120) }} Walkthrough This quest begins when you have reached all the requirements. As soon as you complete your last requirement (Level requirement, Quest requirement, etc.), meaning this quest can be started anywhere. A Courier will appear, and a cutscene will ensue of him (or her, always opposite of your character) chasing your character down, and handing him a note, then saying "Colonel Lente requires you at your utmost convenience." He will then teleport out. Colonel Lente is located outside the jail-cell of the Falador Castle, admiring a captured Revenant Imp. Another cutscene ensues where your character approaches Lente, while Lente uses a spell on the revenant, which hits, and kills the imp. Your character sees that the imp has dropped a Corrupt dragon dagger, and as your character attempts to retrieve it, Lente stops you. He mentions that if you undertake his quest, that dagger would be like a petty token. Then, the Quest start screen pops up. Hitting no will prompt him to say, "Too bad. Maybe soon you'll feel ready." and you will exit the cutscene, but won't have to go back through it. Hitting yes will cause him to begin his monologue. He tells you that he's discovered a wonderous cavern hidden deep within Glacius Woods. In that Cavern is the Tomb of the Ancient Warriors, where he can find out the whole secret of the Revenants. and discover what happened to the Ancient Warriors. He warns of an Ancient Threat that guards the entrance of the Cavern, and and even more powerful force inside. Talking to him again will prompt an 'Are You Ready?' Chatbox, and answering yes will prompt a black screen, which is you teleporting to Glacius Woods with Lente, His righthand man, Hester, who will restore your Prayer and Constitution, and his lefthand man, Lester, who acts as your personal Banker. Lester seems scared of the new surroundings, while Hester will make constant remarks to killing things, until Lente tells him to shut up. NOTE: This is not a dangerous area until you discover the Cavern. When you've been in the Cavern, and you die in Glacius Woods, you will lose items.~ As soon as you reach Glacius Woods, another cutscene ensues. Lente hands you the Ancient Ring he used to teleport here, after making your character promise to not lose it three times. Then, a howl rips through the woods. Four Primal Wolves level 112 appear in front of you, the only way to go, and attack you. These Wolves can be pesky if you didn't bring a Range or Mage weapon. Lester will attack a wolf with range, hitting constantly, Hester attacks with melee, hitting higher but less frequently, and Lente will attack his own wolf once with mage again, one hitting it. Then he steps behind a rock, leaving you with the last one. You can easily safespot the Wolf, using the pillars where you teleported. It has roughly 9000 lifepoints, and uses melee to attack. For people using melee, it is recommended to use the Protect From Melee Prayer, or the Deflect Melee Curse, as the wolf is capable of hitting into the 400's. After everyone finishes off there wolf, your group walks forward, entering a large clearing, full of Primal Wolves , Primal Cubs , and Primal Leaders. Lente will say, "I don't have the time for this." and a large, purple wall will erect around you all, scaring the wolves away. You all continue forward, into the next clearing, without conflict. Upon reaching that clearing, another cutscene ensues that is Lente explaining the Heart Tree, a level 780 Tree that is the final guard of Glacius Woods. Suddenly, a pack of Primal Wolves runs forward, and Lester and Hester run forward, leaving you and Lente to solve the Heart Tree's Puzzle. To solve the Heart Tree's puzzle, you must first kill the four Heart Wraiths, which will drop a Heart Piece each (only for this quest.), while Lente trades blows with the Heart Tree. After killing all four Wraiths, you will obtain Heart Pieces 1-4,and the Heart Tree will turn into an Ent (but keep the name Heart Tree), thus switching from Magic to Melee, Range, and Magic. You then must attack the Heart Tree yourself. The best way to defeat the Heart Tree is to use melee, while protecting from Magic and wearing your best melee armour. He hits the highest with Magic (an unrecorded 65), while your melee armour will protect you from the worst of the range. He hits the lowest with melee. Once the Heart Tree reaches half health, Lente will unleash the spell he was building up, stunning the Heart Tree. You must then solve the puzzle by placing the four Heart Pieces in the proper spot, which is a heart shaped hole on the Ent. Messing up causes the pieces to catch fire, the Heart Tree to gain full health, and the Heart Wraiths to respawn. The proper order to use the pieces is 4, 2, 1, 3. This causes the Heart Tree to vibrate, moving two trees on the north of the clearing, showing the hidden cavern. At this point, Hester and Lester come back in, and you all enter the cavern. NOTE: The Ancient Caverns is dangerous! If you die while in the Ancient Cavern (Discluding the Tomb of the Ancient Warriors), you will get a Gravestone in Glacius Woods. Upon entering the Ancient Caverns, you will be attacked by twelve Level 60 Skeleton Guardians. You will be helped by the whole team, so it is unlikely you will suffer much damage. Talk to Hester before continuing, and he will heal your stats, including Health and Prayer. Continuing on the path straight ahead takes you to a sealed door. Lente asks you to handle this, and tells you that, to solve the riddle, you must use the Ancient Ring on the Sealed Door. It will ask for a Primal Token, and Hester will give you one, mentioning he obtained it from a Primal Wolf Queen. As you pay the fee, the Sealed Door will then ask you the riddle. The riddle can either be "The four Ancient Warriors are Vesta... Statius... Morrigan... Who?", the correct answer being Zuriel, which spurs Lente to mutter, "They would forget HIM...", or Spear, Sword, Javelin, Axe, and Hammer. What else?" The correct answer being staff, spurring Lente to mutter, "Such primitive weapons." Either will open the Ancient Caverns for the remainder of the quest. Enter the Tomb of the Ancient Warriors, you will notice five tombs, each with a different Skill symbol on it (Range, Attack, Strength, Magic, and Thieving). Also, your inventory will fill up with Manta Rays, and your Bank will pop open. Closing your bank causes a cutscene to ensue where Lente all but runs up to the Thieving one, triggering a trap. Four Revenants appear, all level 495, and attack your group. the interesting thing about these Revenants is they each look similar to an Ancient Warrior. You will always end up fighting Vesta, while the other fight according to there style. The best way to take down Vesta is to attack him with Mage while wearing Melee armour, as he hits immensely high without it. Protecting from Melee takes some of the damage away. Once finished, you get approached by Hester, who fills your inventory again, along with restoring you completely. You are then approached by Lente, who congratulates you for you hard work. He then orders Hester and Lester to kill you. Hester runs at you, when all of a sudden you are filled with a white light. You get a chat message telling you that the 'spirit of Vesta' is protecting you. The Cutscene ends, and you fight Hester. Hester appears to be using full Bandos, while using a Dharok's Greataxe instead of the Bandosian Warhammer. He can hit upwards of 45, but he hits slow. Using a fast hitting weapon, such as an Abyssal whip, or Chaotic Rapier will make short work of him, as he is only level 120, with 9000 lifepoints. Once you kill him, he will turn into a shower of dust, and enter the 5th Tomb. Lente says, "That works just as well." and uses a Mage ability to throw you against a wall, stunning you. Lester will then shoot an Arrow at Lente, which will turn to dust, and Lente will turn Lester to stone. The 5th Tomb then explodes open. Lente will look inside, the grab whatever was in there. He turn's back around, saying "Time to tie up loose ends", when you are re-joined with the spirit of Vesta. Lente then teleports away, and his messenger appears. He explains to you that Lente is attempting to make himself a god, the same way the 5th Ancient Warrior tried to do. He tells you he and Lester, who's real name is Levitic, were attempting to apprehend this criminal for awhile. He teleports you, and the Lester Statue back to Falador, and your Quest is Complete! Rewards * 3 Quest points * An experience tome which grants in a chosen skill above level 70. * Access to Glacius Woods, where you can kill Primal Wolves. * Access to the Ancient Caverns, where you can kill new Revenants. * The Ancient Ring, which gives stat bonuses and can teleport you to Glacius Woods. Trivia *Lente hits a 900 on the Revenant Imp, even though it doesn't have nearly that many lifeponts. *Lente appears to be using a form of Ancients Magic, given that every spell he casts is purple. *When Lente says "They would forget him..." It seems as though he's talking about Zuriel, when really he isn't. *It's still a mystery how they captured a Revenant in the first place.